Fire and Ice
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: What is this stargate that the military has found? Can ice weilder Edward Elric help Roy Mustang continue his father's destiny, or will the two find themselves alone in a strange world together? AU, Yaoi, rated T for now.


**A/N- This story is a product of my Stargate obsession. I wrote this in my early years of loving yaoiness (2008, but that was still later on after my obsession started), and so I now pass this on to you. Don't worry my faithful reviewers, I shall update my first stories as soon as possible. It'll be about 3 weeks 'till my laptop comes in though…*sniffle***

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Stargate nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist. So sad…**

**Warning-**** THIS IS YAOI! That means guyXguy action, and if you no like, you no read! I will flush flamers down the porcelain god! **

Chapter 1- The Gate

**Amestris 1960-**

Light shone throughout the desert as the diggers attempted to pull the circular object upright, and it was proving to be problematic…

"Gently boys!" The commanding officer shouted out with dignity. "We don't want to damage the object."

The workers grunted in reply. Colonel Jack Mustang sighed as he patted his black horse.

"Well boy, we're almost done here. Then we can get back to Lisa, and you'll have a nice, warm mash waiting for you." Colonel Jack looked at the thing the military was taking with interest. It was a perfect circle with a center much like a doughnut.

The metal alloy was unlike anything anyone had ever seen, and around the piece were drawings or writing that were very peculiar—and there were plenty of them.

When the object was aboard the wagons at last, it was taken back to the military base, and they were ready to analyze it to find out what the hell it was.

**50 Years Later-**

"Oh, hey Al. I was wondering where you put that alchemy book. You know the one with ice specialty." Al shook his honey brown haired head.

"Sorry brother, I don't know where it is. Why do you need it? I thought you mastered that years ago."

"I know." Edward replied, leaning his back against the wall. "But still, I thought I'd go over the basics again." Al sighed and shook his head again. His brother was such a hothead sometimes. He knew that the ice would help cool him down.

"Why don't you just go ahead and practice with_out_ the book?" Al turned back to his kitchen work and could feel Ed grinning behind him.

The blonde-haired person clapped his hands and held them over the ground. Slowly, ice crystals grew and formed into a figure of a life-sized Alphonse. As he did this, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" The 14 year old Eric shouted, walking past Edward's creation. Ed just nodded, busy completing the final touches.

"Hello?" Al greeted as he picked up the receiver.

"Is Edward Elric there?" The voice on the other line was deep and husky. By the sound of his voice, Al figured that the man calling wasn't too old, but not that young.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The boy's guard had grown ever since his brother tried to bring their mother back from the dead.

_**Flashback**_

"_Al, I need you to stay with Auntie Izumi for a little while." Ed said abruptly, taking Alphonse's arm. "I can't tell you why. You just have to trust me." The 10 year old brother just stared at Ed quizzically._

"_But—"_

"_No! You can't come with me. Bye Al."_

_Ed had left his brother at the train station and ran all the way back to the Elric Manor. Walking to the basement, Edward set up his transmutation circle._

"_You __**will**__ be back Mom, I promise." Ed then placed his hands on the elaborate drawing chalked to the ground. A bright flash of blue light exploded in the blond's eyes. Then everything went awry._

_The next thing that Edward saw was a black steel doorway starting to open. Images flashed before his eyes as the truth revealed itself. He felt as if his brain was going to explode. Then darkness. When Ed woke, the first thing he felt was pain. His arm and leg were missing…and Mom wasn't there._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry, but that's classified military information. May I speak with Mr. Elric?"

"Sure…" Al answered, beckoning to the now curious Ed. Edward took the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello Edward, my name is General Tristan McKoy. I need to speak with you face to face, for what we must speak of concerns national security, and the information I will share with you is highly classified."

Ed let McKoy's words cross through his fast acting brain before he relayed his answer to the General. "Where and When?" There was a slight hesitation from the other side before the reply came through.

"Central Train Station. From there, a military escort will be waiting to bring you to my office. Please be there by Tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. Good day Mr. Elric."

Ed's head swam with the little information he received. Why would the military need his help? For one thing, Edward was 16 years old, and for another, he was an alchemist who studied astrology on the side. He sighed and turned to his brother.

"Well Al, I need to get ready. Apparently the military wants me for something…not that I know why. I've got to be there tomorrow at 8." He glanced at Al sympathetically. "Are you okay with staying at Winry and Aunt Pinako's for a while?"

Al smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's been a while since you've been on a train. You should get out more." He smiled and led the way to his brother's room. "Here, I'll help you pack."

****

The train pulled to a smooth stop, allowing its passengers to get off. Ed jerked up from his restless sleep and rubbed his groggy golden eyes. The ride from Risembool to Central took 9 hours, and Edward didn't get much sleep the night before.

Jumping from the train, suitcase in hand, he looked around the capital city of Amestris. Ed himself had never gone to the city during his quest for the Philosopher's Stone, but he had heard much about it. The train station had a huge platform that was filled with a lot of people wandering around.

As he looked at his surroundings, the Elric boy noticed three people in military garb standing in a corner. One of them had blond hair, and the other two had brown hair.

"Are you here to take me to the General?" He asked, walking over to the small group. Ed didn't notice the amount of shock displayed on their faces when they saw that Edward Elric was just a 16 year old kid.

"A-are you Edward Elric?" The leader of them asked nervously.

"Yep." Edward nodded, enjoying their embarrassment. "So, you gonna take me to McKoy or not?" They nodded and led him to a car, and next to it were three horses tied to a post. All three of them had standard military saddle blankets.

As the blond soldier waited for Ed to board the car, Edward nervously glanced around.

"Um, do you mind if I ride one of the horses? I've had bad experiences with cars…" He shuddered, shrugging off the memory. Wordlessly, the blond soldier handed the reigns over as he jumped into the car.

Ed grinned as he mounted the Palomino. Turning to the brown haired militants, his grin widened.

"Do ya wanna race?" He asked, pushing the horse into a hard gallop, leaving them behind.

**A/N-So that's the end to chapter 1! I hope it wasn't too short, and please review! Remember, I will be updating the other stories soon.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
